


[Podfic]  momentum keeps us going, gravity makes us strong

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>    The problem was that Gerard was a frankenstein. The Way family had five generations of frankensteins to their name and Gerard was the best and brightest of them. Frankensteins had that spark of genius which made them scientists and artists, and musicians and inventors. Frankensteins were also severely lacking in common sense, and Gerard was no exception to that particular characteristic.</em></p>
<p>  <em>     Mikey was the black sheep of their family, intelligent, organized and sensible. He was the main reason why WayBros Biologic Enterprises was the success it was. Mikey was spending more and more time with the business end of WBBE, fighting off the constant maneuverings of their rival Clandestine Industries and that left Gerard mostly unsupervised.</em></p>
<p>  <em>     Which was not good. Not good at all, because Gerard could (and did) get into a lot of trouble on his own.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by akamine_chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  momentum keeps us going, gravity makes us strong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [momentum keeps us going, gravity makes us strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/449199) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Reader's notes at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/26156.html).
> 
> **Content notes:** discussions of drug/alcohol abuse, discussion of attempted suicide, brief violence, casual discussion of murder, creepy parasitism, tentacles, and SCIENCE!

cover art created by [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty).

| 

## Length

  * 2:31:15



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102515.zip) | **Size:** 138 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/122012102516.zip) | **Size:** 44 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/momentum%20keeps%20us%20going,%20gravity%20makes%20us%20strong%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/momentum%20keeps%20us%20going,%20gravity%20makes%20us%20strong.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
